Inuyasha e YuYuHakusho
by DarkAuroraAngel
Summary: E se Yusuke tivesse uma irmã gêmea? E se uma energia surgisse onde ela morava? Irá ele descobrir que a sua irmã, Kagome, viaja pelo tempo? Ou irá ela descobrir o seu segredo de detetive espiritual? Minha primeira fic
1. Chapter 1

Um dia surgiu uma energia em um templo, de início essa energia era muito pequena para ser notada no meio de várias outras que surgiam no Japão que eram maiores do que ela além de outros problemas que surgiam junto destas. Nos 6 seguintes meses a energia cresceu tanto que ficou impossível de ser ignorada e, com isso, Koema começou a ficar muito preocupado.

Depois de muito pensar, Koema decidiu mandar Botan chamar Yusuke, que não ia ficar nada feliz de ser chamado para ser mandado em uma missão, pois ele estava de férias e ele estava indo para a casa da tia dele na qual ele não ia fazia anos, o único detetive espiritual disponível. Naquele momento, Koema estava esperando Botan voltar com um muito mal humorado Yusuke além do preparo psicológico para agüentar o mau humor do detetive.

Enquanto Koema esperava, Yusuke estava acabando de arrumar a mala, ele estava muito ansioso para ir para a casa de sua tia, que era um templo, pois ele iria rever sua querida irmã gêmea Kagome, que só ele, a Mãe, a tia, o avô, o primo dele e a própria Kagome sabiam desse parentesco, pois quando eles nasceram a mãe dele só tinha condições de criar um deles e com isso a irmã dela disse que criaria Kagome por ela.

Todo o bom humor que Yusuke estava foi-se embora assim que Botan apareceu dizendo que Koema queria falar com ele sobre uma missão e Yusuke teve vontade de esganar Koema, pois ele sabia que Yusuke estava de férias e de ida para a casa da tia dele. Mas decidiu ir para ver o que o bebê queria.

Ao ver Yusuke chegar à sala, Koema pediu desculpas por chamá-lo, esperando que isso acalmasse um pouco o detetive, mas ele era o único disponível para a missão e começou a passar as informações da missão. Yusuke ficou surpreso ao ver que o local era o templo em sua tia morava e achou que essa energia poderia ser o que estava causando as doenças estranhas que ele ouviu que Kagome pegava, por isso ele aceitou a missão dizendo que ele a tia dele morava naquela região fez 2 exigências, a primeira era de que ele fosse sozinho e a segunda ele entraria em contato quando fosse necessário, que era para que eles esperassem ele entrar e para não tentarem falar com ele sem ser nesses momentos. No final Koema aceitou as exigências e liberou Yusuke para ir acabar de se preparar para a viagem e para a missão.

Ao chegar em casa, Yusuke colocou na mala o que faltava, as coisas para a missão, se despede de sua mãe e de Keiko e sai para ir pegar o trem que o levaria até a cidade em que sua vivia e junto com ela moravam Kagome, Souta e o seu avô. Ele mau esperava para rever todos após todos aqueles anos, mas a pessoa que ele mas queria ver era a sua doce irmã e conversar com ela os acontecimentos nesses últimos anos.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome estava voltando para casa após mais uma briga com Inuyasha, mas dessa vez ela estava decidida a nunca mais voltar a Era Feudal at;e que ele a tratasse melhor, ou seja como uma pessoa e não um objeto e que parasse de compará-la com Kikyou.

Mal Kagome sabia que o irmão dela tinha decidido fazer uma surpresa durante as férias de passá-las com ela, e que a única pessoa que sabia disso era a sua tia, que ela chamava de mãe também alem de sua mãe verdadeira, e que esse mesmo irmão a vira sair da casa em que ficava o poço e em direção a casa.

A única coisa que tinham contado a Yusuke era que Kagome estava doente, mas ele achou estranho ao ver sua irmã sainda da casa do poço com a aparência de sadia, mas com um olhar meio de irritação e decisão. Ele começou a achar que estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele, por terem falado que sua irmãzinha estava doente o que era óbvio que não e ele iria descobrir, pois era bem provável que ela iria lhe contar tudo.

Após ver Kagome esntrar em casa, Yusuke esperou 30 minutos para tocar a campainha fazendo de conta que ele acabara de chegar e logo foi recebido por sua tia, seu primo e seu avô. Com isso ele foi levado até o quarto em que ele ficaria para poder deixar as malas e ficar confortável e depois foi chamado por seu primo para jogar vídeo game, enquanto esperavam Kagome, que estava tomando banho, descer para que eles conversassem sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos anos.

Quando Kagome desceu, ela ficou surpresa em ver Yusuke e se atirou nos braços dele, assim eles ficaram abraçados algum tempo e depois ela o arrastou para fora da casa para um local no qual eles sempre conversavam e tinham privacidade dentro do templo. Enquanto eles andavam até lá Kagome decidiu que ia contar tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos 6 meses incluindo as suas viagens para a Era Feudal, mal ela sabia que Yusuke também tinha decidido contar sobre o trabalho dele e que ele tinha morrido e voltado a vida.

Assim que chegaram lá, tiveram um momento de silêncio e depois começaram a falar dos acontecimentos. Depois de Yusuke ter acabado de contar a sua historia, que foi depois contada depois da de Kagome, Kagome começou a pedir para que ele a treinasse e fazendo uma cara que não tinha como não ceder ao pedido, mas ele avisou que não seria fácil e falou com ela que eles tinham que inventar uma estória para contar para Koema para que o mesmo não descobrisse sobre o poço e sobre Kagome, o que ela logo concordou e começou a pensar em uma estória bem convincente.

Após 2 semanas, Inuyasha aparece para levar Kagome de volta para a Era Feudal, mas isso gerou uma briga, pois Kagome não queria ir até que Inuyasha se desculpasse com ela e realmente percebesse o erro e ele concordasse com que Yusuke fosse, isso tudo fez com que Kagome gritasse várias vezes SENTA, Inuyasha fazendo uma cratera no chão e Yusuke caindo na gargalhada. No final Inuyasha pediu desculpas a Kagome e aceitou os termos dela de Yusuke ir junto com eles, com isso ela e Yusuke foram preparar as coisas que eles precisavam levar para a Era Feudal.

Mal eles sabiam que Koema havia conseguido entrar em contato com Kurama e Hiei 1 semana e meia e os havia mandado dar uma olhada no templo e no que estava fazendo Yusuke. E que os mesmos haviam assistido e escutado toda a conversa de Kagome, Inuyasha e Yusuke.


End file.
